Lucio
Count Lucio used to rule Vesuvia with his wife, Nadia, until he was murdered three years before the start of the game. Allegedly he was burned alive in his bed by Julian Devorak on the night of the masquerade – a city wide birthday celebration he threw himself. Now he haunts the palace, but he is not out for revenge. Appearance "The Devil but smaller and less attractive." Personality Lucio is frequently described as High-Class Trash by the Devs. He is vain, volatile, and selfish, and denies things he disagrees with. His actions range from throwing an artist in the dungeons over artistic disagreements (the artist refused to paint breasts on a bird lady), to setting people on fire for insulting him. It has also been strongly implied he rips people’s hearts out, and used magic for racketeering. However, he was never abusive in any of his relationships. He exaggerates his suffering, loudly and dramatically, to wring sympathy out of anyone unfortunate enough to hear him. He also loves animals, and has a fondness for magic despite his lack of skill. History Lucio comes from a warlike tribe from cold lands south of Vesuvia. He was a mercenary in his younger days, which is where he lost his left arm. It was amputated by Julian to prevent death from blood loss. At some point he received his magical prosthetic. He eventually earned rulership of Vesuvia, named its latest Count. His rise to power left him with many enemies. However, those close to him claim that the citizens loved him. He proposed to Nadia while very drunk. For some reason she accepted. Their wedding was described as “Vegas Shotgun”. He has lead multiple military conquests. During one, when he and his men stopped in Karnassos to take food, the mayor complained. Lucio killed him and looted the corpse, finding the Crystal orb. When the town gave a formal complaint, Lucio nonchalantly insisted that the man was a demon and they should be grateful he freed them. Lucio and other Vesuvians visited the village of Nopal. They demanded a third of the town’s crop of cacti, in return for ‘protection’, which the villagers refused. That night a giant red beetle attacked the village. Lucio offered to fight it for two thirds of their crop. However, he stopped once it turned into a million smaller bugs and burrowed into the ground. When the Red Plague broke out in Vesuvia, Lucio contracted it. His own illness is what prompted him to sponsor the search for the cure. The glowing veins in his arm changed from white to red during this time. The crystal orb never worked for Lucio. During the Red Plague Asra managed to use it, but the magic popped and fizzled when Lucio touched it. In Asra's route, the Magician says that Lucio tried to become one with the Devil arcana. Night of the Masquerade By midnight Lucio had left the party. When his rooms went up in flames some time later, the courtiers were outside the door, shrieking that someone “won’t get away with this”, among other things. It is revealed in Julian's route that the person accused of the crime, Julian (Doctor Devorak), is proven innocent by Muriel in "Lost and Found" of Book IX: The Hermit. It is also revealed later in Julian's route, in Book XIII: Death, that Julian had intended to kill him to stop the plague, but Lucio's rooms were already in flames when he arrived. It is also revealed in Nadia's route, during "The Hunt" of Book XII: The Hanged Man, that Lucio was not, in fact, murdered the night of the Masquerade. Interestingly, it is Lucio himself that reveals this. Interactions In "The Emperor (Night)" chapter you can find what seems to be his old room covered in a sea of ash at your feet and a hazy blanket covering everything else. In the room you're accompanied by a haunting voice who tells you to look at a painting of Lucio left on the wall. You seem entranced by it as the voice speaks before snapping out of it and leaving the room to find the missing card. Nadia's Route In the Chariot, Nadia asks you to take her to Lucio's old rooms to see the ghost for herself. Lucio’s taste for dramatics flares up. Its revealed that he has been harassing her, before you arrived at the palace. Asra's Route In the Chariot, you and Asra see Lucio's ghost walking through a field. His spirit is dragging a red miasma down from the palace with him. He talks to both you and Asra at once, trying to get sympathy from Asra and proving he already knows you. Relationships Nadia While they were legally married, this was more a business partnership than anything romantic. Nadia comes from a culture where the institution of marriage does not really exist, and before his death Lucio was involved in a physical affair with Valerius. He also would not be jealous of Nadia and a lover of hers, but would be upset he was not invited to join. It is difficult to say how well they got along. While Nadia bothered to fake solidarity during his illness (pretending to go on a cleanse with him) she went out of her way to lose a gift from him she considered gaudy. She does not share his taste in fashion or décor. Tired of his plague induced whining, she joined in on Asra and Julian's fantasies about life without him, but laughed off the notion. Julian Julian was a trusted friend of the palace before his arrest. Lucio apparently hit on him frequently. Julian however was wary of the Count's mood swings and penchant for killing those who pissed him off. The two have met at some point long before the plague, as Julian was the one to amputate Lucio's arm in order to save his life. Lucio still seems to be upset about this, and maintains it was unnecessary. Asra Asra has shown nothing but distaste for Lucio, both his crude jokes and his self-pitying ways. Their past together is unclear, although both Julian and Muriel have expressed concern for Asra’s safety around Lucio. Asra however does not consider Lucio a threat to himself. Lucio’s penchant for setting people on fire is particularly upsetting to Asra, as Lucio is responsible for setting up the crematorium on the Lazaret, resulting in the cremation of the apprentice after they contracted the plague. Valerius A high ranking member of Lucio’s court. The two were involved in a physical affair, despite Valerius’ better judgement. Trivia *Lucio's favourite ice cream flavour is red velvet and his favourite fruits are pomegranates. *According to the developers he is a rowdy, spicy, angerey boy. *His favourite season is Summer. *He is prone to sunburn. *He loves animals and owns an empressive menagerie of exotic pets. *His favourites are the borzoi-based dogs named Mercedes and Melchior and crested cockatoo Camio. *He speaks two languages. *He has an overdone musical theater voice but he is tone deaf. *Lucio's typing style includes many emoticons Gallery Lucio 4.jpg Lucio sprite.png Lucio sprite transparent.png SpriteAtlasTexture-lucio fursona-2048x1024-fmt47 2.png SpriteAtlasTexture-lucio fursona-2048x1024-fmt47 1.png Stickers chibi transparent Lucio.png Lucio sprite bundle.png Header lucio.png Young Lucio Mercenary.jpg Lucio transparent.png Lucio Golden arm.png Lucio 2.png Lucio 3.png Asra Nadia Julian Portia Muriel Lucio concept art.jpg Characters Asra Nadia Julian Portia Muriel Lucio.png Stickers Asra Julian Nadia Portia Muriel Lucio chibi.jpg Lucio 5.png Lucio 's goat fursona.png 15 the Devil.png Category:Characters Category:Needs expansion